


High School Sander Sides

by Hayleythewriter



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (youtube)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, au where everyone is friends with Thomas, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleythewriter/pseuds/Hayleythewriter
Summary: Thomas Sanders wants to celebrate his 17th birthday with his three best friends (Logan, Roman, and Patton). However, his parents make him invite an old family friend, Anx, which is when the party really gets started.





	1. Chapter 1

The week leading up to Thomas Sander’s 17th birthday was torture. He knew how he wanted to celebrate, but deciding who to invite was driving him crazy. He was a very involved guy, and he had great friends from all over town from the various activities he was involved with. His parents were letting him take his best friend up to their family cabin for the weekend, which was absolutely perfect, except for the fact that he couldn’t choose one best friend!

There was Logan, his best friend at school. They met freshmen year, when Thomas had forgotten a pen on test day, and Logan lent him one. They had several classes together, and without their AP Chemistry study sessions, Thomas knew he would’ve failed faster than Logan could name all the elements on the periodic table. During lunch, they sat together and talked about everything from Ancient Aliens, to Zebra conspiracy theories. Logan could help Thomas through any school day, with a smile on his face. 

But then there was Roman, who he’d known since 8th grade through their local community theater program. Roman was loud, dramatic, and more Disney obsessed than Thomas (which was a feat), and they’d clicked immediately. Although they were constantly up for the same roles (people often said they looked and sounded alike), there was never any malice between them. They both just loved and supported each other, and if one was feeling a bit let down, the other would host a Disney movie sing-a-long marathon until they were both laughing too hard to remember the cast list at all. 

But how could Thomas ignore Patton, the first and best friend he’d made at boy scouts. As children they had been in the same troupe, and when Thomas had fallen into a river on their first camping trip, Patton had jumped in to save him (while the rest of the troupe laughed). Even though Thomas had stopped going to boy scouts in seventh grade, Patton was almost an Eagle Scout. Thomas always looked forward to their monthly coffee shop dates (Thomas had coffee, Patton had hot chocolate), because any time spent with Patton was sure to be fun. 

All three of these friends, though they’d never met each other, held a special place in Thomas’ heart. He couldn’t bear to choose between them. So, he asked/begged/groveled at his parent’s feet, that he might invite all three of them. After a brief conversation, his parents agreed. But. But, he also had to invite Anx. 

Thomas immediately agreed, still absolutely thrilled that he could spend his birthday with all three of his best friends. And maybe Anx could have fun, too. Anx and Thomas had been family friends since birth, because their moms were friends in college. Anx and Thomas were forced into playdates as children, but by seventh grade, Thomas would’ve considered Anx to be his best friend. Thomas was going through an emo phase, complete with fringe, eyeliner, and a My Chemical Romance inspired wardrobe, and Anx was the most emo kid Thomas knew. He had just recently quit boy scouts, and Anx was the perfect partner for a rebellious preteen year. When they hung out, Thomas would sometimes feel uncertain and anxious, but deep down, Anx was a good friend. One day in June, Anx knocked on Thomas’ door with two tickets to a local production of Into The Woods. They went to the show with the intention to make fun of it, but Thomas had fallen in love. Then, Thomas joined theater, ditched his goth getup, and sort of ditched Anx, too. They still saw each other occasionally, if their parents were having dinner together, and though Anx had rid himself the MCR merch, he still seemed pretty emo. 

But no matter. He had the van, his sleeping bag, clothes, snacks, and flashlight. He was ready to spend two days in a mountain retreat with his three (er- four, he supposed) best friends in the whole world. Sure, they’d never met each other before, and sure, he may have forgotten to mention this to everyone, but Thomas loved them all, and they loved him, so therefore, everyone was going to get along great and become a best friend squad. Thomas thought of Logan’s calculating smirk, Patton’s Dad jokes, Roman’s forte singing, and Anx’s smudged eyeliner. Okay, maybe it would take 10 to 15 minutes for them to get acquainted, but by the time they came back on Sunday night, he knew that they’d be a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! When did I write this, 200 AD??? Well, doesn't matter, because I finally came through with part two. I couldn't/wouldn't have done it without the sweet, sweet comments you guys left me that made me so happy and inspired me to continue! If you commented yesterday or 5,000 years ago, I really appreciate it :) :) :) I swear I will post chapter three before 2046. Also, just want to say thanks to Thomas Sanders, seriously one of the best creators out there! I love Sander Sides, and I'm glad his (and his team's) creativity inspired my own creativity. I love it! :)

At 7:30 AM, someone was knocking nonstop on Thomas’ front door. He wearily shuffled toward the enthusiastic sound, and the second he turned the doorknob, the knocking stopped.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was Patton’s huge smile, and the morning sunlight reflecting off his glasses. The second thing he noticed was the armful of reusable groceries bags that Patton had apparently brought with him. 

“Good morning, Thomas!” Patton said cheerfully, “How are you? You look great! I hope you don’t mind, I brought some snacks for the road!” 

“Patton, it’s 7:30 AM,” Thomas was smiling, but it was a tired smile. Patton was decked out in jeans, a blue polo, hiking boots, and of course his classic grey cardigan tied in a perfect square knot around his shoulders. Thomas was . . . still in his pajamas. 

Patton’s face fell, “Oh, snap. Am I early?” 

Thomas ran a hand through his hair. He still had bed head, so it didn’t really make a difference, “Uh, yeah, buddy. We’re leaving at 9.” Patton looked so downhearted, that Thomas quickly continued, “But, I’m glad you’re here!” 

Patton grinned, shuffling the bags of snacks, “I’m just so excited! I could barely sleep. I mean, the chance to spend a weekend getaway with my best friend, in the great outdoors, AND I get to make new friends?!” He was practically bouncing, “It’s better than Christmas day in Disneyland!” 

Thomas had to agree with his kindhearted friend, “It’s going to be the best weekend ever! Come inside, we can wait for everyone else. You can show me the snacks you brought.” 

“Oh boy!” Patton buzzed as he entered the house, “Don’t worry, I made sure to buy lots of gummi bears. A roadtrip without those yummy snacks is un-bear-able.” He spent a few minutes laughing at his own pun, while Thomas went back to his room to get dressed. 

\- 

At 8:50, there was a short knock on the door. It was so quiet and unassuming that Thomas only heard it because Patton had taken a gummi bear break in the middle of his story. 

This time, when he opened the door . . . it was Anx who stood, hand shoved deep into the pockets of his thick black and purple jacket. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all last night, but not from the magical excitement that had Patton arriving so early. 

“Hey, Anx-“ Thomas started, but was immediately cut off by a fierce glare from the other boy. 

“Just call me by my actual name,” Anx said, with his low voice, “Nobody calls me that anymore. That was a stupid MSN screen name, and it’s dumb.” 

“Oh,” Thomas quickly tried to think back, to remember his actual name. His parents always called him, what was it- “Virgil.” 

Virgil’s eyes shifted back to the ground, “Yeah.” 

Patton popped into the doorway, holding a half eaten bag of gummi bears, with a friendy smile that radiated positivity and sunshine, “Did I hear somebody say MSN?” he laughed, “I remember those days! My screen name was Dad.” 

Virgil’s face twisted into disgust, and Thomas hurried to explain, “Oh, ‘Dad’ was his nickname in our boy scout troupe! Because he makes puns, cares about everyone, you know. Like a Dad friend.” 

“Gross. Why is he here?” Virgil said flatly. But Patton’s smile didn’t waver as he took in the sight of the small, emo boy before him. 

“He’s coming on the trip, too,” Thomas explained, “I got to invite my three best friends!” 

“Four,” Patton corrected Thomas, already in on the situation. 

Thomas quickly backtracked, “Right, I meant four! Totally. Please, come inside, uh, Virgil. It’s good to see you.” 

“I’m sure,” Virgil mumbled under his breath as he hesitantly walked into the house. He glanced around. Not much had changed in the years since he’d last been over to visit. 

“It’s so great to meet you, Virgil!” Patton grinned, “Your jacket is super neat!” 

Virgil stared, slightly taken aback, but mostly just trying to process the energetic, pure, sunshiney human, “Thanks. ’Super neat’ is exactly what I was going for.” He said, sarcastically. 

“Well, you’re spot on,” Patton nodded, earnestly. 

“We still waiting on two people,” said Thomas, checking his phone. 

Virgil seemed to sink lower into his jacket, “I guess I’m early. Sorry. I didn’t know what time I should leave my house to get here on time, because I haven’t been over here in years. I didn’t want to be early, because that’s so awkward, but I also didn’t want to be late and have everyone waiting on me, and then we’d be late to the cabin, or you would just leave without me, which would probably be for the best-“ 

At 9:00 on the dot, the doorbell rang. 

Thomas and Patton had both been captivated by Virgil’s tangent, Thomas in shock and Patton in obviously sympathy. The sound of the doorbell shook Thomas out of his silence, and he walked toward the door, throwing a slightly concerned look back at Virgil. Virgil himself seemed to finally realize what he had just rambled, and was determined to stare intently at the floor and never speak again. 

Thomas opened the door and saw the same blue tie, black polo, and thick black glasses that his best friend Logan had been wearing since Freshman year. 

“Hey, Logan!” Thomas grinned, momentarily forgetting about the weird monologue he’d just witnessed. “I was wondering when you’d show up.” 

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, sincerely confused, “You told me we would be leaving at 9:00 AM. It is now 9:00 AM. I am perfectly on time.” 

Thomas slapped a hand on his shoulder, “I know, buddy. As always. Come on in!” 

When the two entered the house, they were immediately greeted with Patton’s outstretched hand. “Hi, new friend! My name is Patton!” 

Logan stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. “Thomas. Who is this?” 

Patton re-stretched out his hand, “I’m Patton!” 

Thomas looked in-between the two, “Logan, this is one of my best friends. He’s coming on the trip with us.” 

Logan pinned Thomas with a look, “What? You never mentioned anything about other people.” 

Virgil clasped his hands together, “This guy gets it.” 

“Well, I just thought it would be a fun surprise,” said Thomas. 

“The more the merrier,” Patton whole heartedly agreed, “That is always true in every situation.” 

“Falsehood,” Logan straightened his tie, “More is not always merrier. Such as when you are applying for a job, you would not want _more_ competition applying. Or when it is summer, and you have _more_ frivolous time, and less homework.” 

Patton thought it over, “Alrighty. But when it comes to the best things in life like cookies, parks and rec episodes, and friends- not necessarily in that order- more is always better!” 

Logan turned to Thomas, disgruntled, “Will Patton be joining us the whole weekend?” 

Thomas nodded, “Yep.” 

Logan discretely leaned closer to Thomas, “Does he have to?” 

At 9:06, the doorbell rang. Then it rang again. Multiple times. Thomas, thankful for the topic change, hurried to go answer it. The doorbell continued to ring, and when he opened the door, he saw why. 

“Ah,” Roman saw Thomas, straightened up, and shoved his phone into his satchel, “Thomas! Hello. Did you know your doorbell rings a G sharp? I just checked on my pitch pipe. There’s an app for pitch pipes now, and it’s truly brought my love of publicly bursting into song to a whole new level.” 

“Roman!” Thomas hugged his theatrical best friend, and then stepped back, “You remembered to bring a movie, ri-?” 

“Of course!” Roman exclaimed, reaching into his satchel and pulling out- 

“Aladdin!” Thomas exclaimed, truly his favorite Disney movie. “That’s going to be so fun.” 

“I’ll even let you sing the melody sometimes,” Roman said, fondly. He suddenly turned serious, “But I call singing One Jump Ahead (reprise).” 

“It’s all yours,” Thomas agreed. Then he gasped, “Hey, we have enough people to sing the townspeople solos in One Jump Ahead!” 

Roman nodded, “Yes, between the two of us it will definitely work-“ 

“No,” Thomas interrupted, “I mean, the other three friends I invited. We could all pull up the lyrics and divide up the parts. It’ll be so perfect.” 

“I’m sorry,” Roman titled his head, “did you just say ‘other three friends’?” 

Thomas grinned. Roman did not grin back. Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah. For the weekend, I actually got to invite four pals. Don’t worry, they’re all super great guys. Patton and Logan are two of my best friends. And, there’s even another, also cool, bonus friend-” 

“I don’t recognize any of those names from drama club. Or choir.” Roman interrupted. 

“Well, yeah, none of them are really into that stuff.” Thomas said sheepishly, “But I’m sure you’ll love them! And they’ll love you. Come inside and meet them, you’ll see. It’ll be great.” They went inside. 

“Yes, well, any friend of Thomas is a friend of-“ Roman abruptly froze as soon as he laid eyes on, “-YOU!” 

Virgil smirked and leaned back into the couch. “Well, if it isn’t Ralph.” 

Roman glared, and said toward Thomas, “He knows my name is Roman,” he turned back to Virgil, “My name is Roman!” 

Logan and Patton stood and introduced themselves, but it was like Roman couldn’t even see them. The intensity of his gaze was locked on one person alone. Ignoring the others, Roman stomped toward Virgil. 

“What are you doing in Thomas’ house?” He asked, furiously. 

“I’m here to burn his crops and poison his water supply,” replied Virgil, as seriously as ever. 

Roman actually looked angry before Thomas hurried over to step in-between them, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. So, you guys apparently know each other.” 

“Unfortunately,” Roman folded his arms. Virgil scoffed. 

“Hey,” Thomas said, “Why the hostility?” 

Roman was quick to explain, “Thomas, this is Virgil. He is the annoying, jerkface who works at The Castle with me-“ he turned to Patton and Logan, and slapped on a smile as he said, “The Castle is a restaurant, it offers medieval times dinner theater, and I work there part-time as a _performer_. I’m amazing, really, you should come by-“ 

“-he’s a waiter,” Virgil scowled. 

“I am a singing waiter,” Roman corrected, “AKA as a performer.” 

“You’re just supposed to say A-K-A,” said Logan. 

Patton held up a finger, “I think it’s A-B-C.” 

Logan squinted in his direction, “Was that a joke?” 

“You betcha,” Patton said, happy his humor was recognized, “AKA as a pun.” Logan face palmed. 

Thomas had finally put two and two together, “Wait, so when you complain about ‘Emo McButthead’ from work, you’re actually complaining about Virgil?” 

“Yes,” Roman rearticulated, “HE is Emo McButthead.” 

“I gotta say, that’s pretty uncreative coming from you, Randy,” Virgil said, slowly shaking his head. 

Roman smoothed out the collar of his red and white letterman jacket, trying to keep his cool. “I don’t have to sit here and take this. Thomas, you two, let’s hit the road. Our perfect weekend awaits.” 

“Virgil is coming, too,” Thomas said. Roman felt utterly betrayed. How many rants had Thomas patiently listened to, as he described and complained about his awful co-worker? Too many. And yet here he was, inviting him to his birthday party? Roman had never seen Virgil outside of The Castle, and he certainly never wanted to. But here Thomas was, ruining everything. He finally understood how Julius Ceaser must have felt before being stabbed in the back by his best friends. 

Virgil shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. Great. Not only did he have to spend 48 hours with Thomas, who probably hated him and likely only invited him because his parents forced him to, but also two complete strangers who would no doubt hated him already. And on top of that- Roman was here. Roman. The guy he’s had a huge, horrible, awful, time consuming crush on since he saw him perform as the Prince in Into the Woods way back in seventh grade. After seeing that show, he lost his best friend to the crazy schedule of a life in theater, and he gained a terrible crush on a guy who has apparently been referring to him as Emo McButthead behind his back. After a year of working as a busboy/dishwasher at The Castle, Virgil had finally learned how to ignore his feelings when seeing Roman singing sweet love ballads in his ridiculous medieval Prince costume. But two days without the buffer of a work environment, dirty dishes, and cheesy script? 

This was going to be the longest weekend of Virgil’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At 10:15, they left for the cabin


End file.
